


I'm Yours

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: Derek had growled at everyone else, snapped sharp teeth.He lets Stiles approach and Stiles offers his hand and, when Derek flashes red eyes, bares his throat.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> For the January Jaunt 2019 drabble exchange, she requested feral Derek. :)

Stiles swallows down the apprehension as he approaches. He should probably be afraid, he knows that, but it’s the guilt that eats at him.

Derek had growled at everyone else, snapped sharp teeth.

He lets Stiles approach and Stiles offers his hand and, when Derek flashes red eyes, bares his throat.

“It’s me,” Stiles murmurs, and he crouches down close.

Derek closes the distance, inhales deeply, lets out a whimper, and Stiles’s heart breaks.

“It’ll be okay,” Stiles tells him, falling to his knees to pull Derek against him. “I’m here.” Then, hoarse, voice breaking, “I’m yours, Derek. I’m yours.”


End file.
